In video processing, incoming video data is processed to prepare the data for output on a display such as an associated display of a computer system. Depending on the type and quality of the incoming data, compression or other encoding applied to the data, various filtering may be performed to improve image quality.
For example, filtering may be performed to reduce noise inherent in the video data, such as a video sequence. Existing noise reduction algorithms include spatial de-noising and temporal de-noising, among others. Many existing algorithms are very computation intensive and require significant resources to process the data. Furthermore, certain noise such as Gaussian noise in large motion images and small motion images, as well as so-called mosquito noise/ringing and blockiness that originates from an inner property of block coding of video data is generally not effectively reduced in many filters.